Vampire Alice Academy
by shirleyvictoria
Summary: VAA! Follow Mikan Sakura, badass guardian-in-training, as she goes through a whirlwind of adventure, love and teenage problems.


VA and GA crossover!  
None of the stuff here belongs to me, they belong to Richelle Mead and Higuchi Tachibana respectively ;D  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Vampire Alice Academy**

Chapter 1

I was walking down the hallway, contemplating whether or not I should just skip Theory. Besides, Stan hates me to the core of his being. So who cares whether I skipped? He'll find a way to get me in trouble eventually. And I'm just giving him a helping hand. I smiled and continued on my way to the other side of campus.

"Sakura!"

Shit, busted. I spun around, ready to give my excuse of having cramps. I was totally expecting either Stan or one of the guardians but I didn't expect Ruka.

Ruka's my childhood friend. We both grew up together in the village, though he was the 'new boy' at a point of time. When I was about 5, the head chief announced that a new family was going to live in our little village. At first I was apprehensive. Who wouldn't be? I was wondering why anybody would want to live in our village, as homely and friendly as it was. In the outsiders' eyes, we were the runts of the litter. Approximately 1.726 km from one end to the other. The only thing that was entertaining here was the playground. Though with a broken swing and red ants trying to get in your pants when you sat down in the sand, I couldn't really see why it was. Entertaining, that is.

But still, I accepted him and his family. Though apart from just saying "Hi" and "Bye" when we saw each other, I didn't really care much about them. I just couldn't be bothered. People would have thought that I would be the one to take the first step to get to know them, seeing how outgoing I usually am. But no, they were wrong. I didn't, and I didn't think that he would either.

I was just sitting in the sand, trying to squish all the little red ants, though failing miserably. By my 7th attempt, I almost gave up. Until I saw a shadow being cast over me. I looked up and I saw Ruka holding a bottle full of water.

"What do you want?" I was being unfriendly, but I didn't care. I was getting frustrated from squishing ants and sitting under the hot sun.

He squatted down and held the bottle at an angle. "That's not going to work." Then he tilted the plastic bottle and poured out all the contents over the hot, hot sand. If I had known what was going to happen, I would have snatched the bottle out of his hands. Ruka, trying to act all smart and cool in front of the 'it' girl of kindergarten, stupidly poured water into an red ant nest. At first nothing happened. Then slowly, but surely, the little ants crawled out of their safe haven-though not much of one now- and I swear, they all halted at the same time and focused their barely existent beady black eyes on us. If I could have been able to speak ant, I think their conversation would go like this:

"Bloody woman trying to squish us! It's lucky that we're so fast and small."

"Look! Up there! What it that transparent poo? Haven't we agreed with the animals to steer clear of our nests??"

"I don't think that it is poo, milady. I was just reading 'Human 101' and that certainly looks like wate-" Abruptly cut off by the rushing of water.

"We must take revenge! General, gather all our troops and declare war on Human Midget 1 and 2!"

"Yes, Madam!" Cue little ant war cry.

I snapped back into reality and was taken aback by the size of the ant army. It had tripled to about the size of a football! I subconsciously grabbed Ruka's hand and slowly backed away.

"What do we do now?" Little Ruka's voice trembled like a sheet of tissue paper blown by the wind.

I gulped, and then said, "Run."

And so we ran. Oh boy, never have I ran so much, and so fast in my entire 5 years of existence. But sadly, our little legs couldn't carry us far. In the end, we ended up with little red bite marks all over our bodies and had to be sent to the hospital in the neighboring village, since ours were too small to have one. But through it all, we didn't ever let go of our hands, even when we reached the emergency room. And so, from then on, our friendship started. Though it was a painful beginning.

"Sakura! Shouldn't you be in class, little miss?" Ruka's mouth tiled up in a light and easy manner.

"Well sir, you see, I was just wondering where had my best friend, Ruka, gone to. Have you seen him, sir?" I jokingly played along.

"Well no. Though I can be a replacement if you want," Ruka's eyebrows wiggled suggestively and I burst out laughing. He soon joined in and we were starting to look like bloody idiots slapping each other, 'cos we were laughing so much.

Ruka wiped at the corners of his eyes and struggled to fight back another laugh. "No, seriously. What are you doing out here?"

"Skipping.'

"Ah... I see. Theory, right?"

I nodded and asked, "What about you?"

"Running errands."

"In other words- skipping. Come on, comrade! Let's go to Central Town!"

Ruka chuckled then swung an arm over my shoulder, "You know me well, my sister."

I laughed as we walked together to Central Town.

I guess I haven't really explained everything. Central Town, in my school, is just like what the name says- a Town! They sell basically everything, from clothes, to food, a gaming center and everything you could ever want. And let me tell you, it's _huge_. And my school? It's the Alice Academy for Young Creatures of the Night. In short, Alice Academy. Yep, we're are all the lovely young creatures of the night that your parents always warn you about. Vampires, that's what we are. Though only about half the school's populations are pure Vampires, the other half-that's Ruka and I- are mixed in a way, I guess. We're born from a vampire and a half-vampire or a human. That's gives you…another half-vampire! Weird, I know, but you'll get used to it. These half-vampires are called 'Dhampir'. And those vampires we've been talking about? They are called the 'Moroi'. Morois are only born through a Moroi and Moroi getting together, nothing else. These Morois control a certain type of power called an Alice, thus the name of the school. All these Alices can be anything, from spontaneously combustion to a sneeze that can blow people away. Amazing, you may say, but it gets old after a while.

There are various academies just like this all over the world, but with different names. What we do in the school is really simple. We, the dhampirs, train to become bodyguards or simply, guardians. The reason behind that is that we have human strength and hardiness and the Moroi's reflexes and senses. In other words, we are the perfect guardians. For whom you may ask? Well, in my world, the Morois are sort of like the higher ranked people in society, though within that, we have another system of rank, based on your blood. If your blood is royal, then whoop-dee-do! You're 'allowed' to lord over the non-royal Morois. Once we graduate, dhampirs are assigned to Morois to guard. For the Morois, they basically learn to perfect their Alices in order to be useful to the Vamp society. Moroi with an useless or unperfected Alice? Bam! You're out of the scene.

However, in my world, there's another type of vampire. They are called the Strigoi. While the Morois are good and filled with life, the Strigois are the exact opposite. They are what you humans call- the undead. And the thing is Strigois are made, not born. Either forcefully or willingly, once you cross over to the dark side, you lose all humanity. You become bloodthirsty and all of your strength, reflexes, senses whatever gets enhanced. You see, just like the vamps you read about in stories, they need blood. Thankfully, the dhampirs have no need for that. However, for the pure-blooded ones, blood's their water. The only difference between the Moroi and the Strigoi is that Morois only take small quantities of blood from feeders -willing humans- everyday. On the other hand, the Strigois drink the life out of them. They kill for food. And there's one thing they crave the most in their shitty life- Moroi blood. That's the reason why Morois have guardians.

The only ways that Strigois can be made is a Moroi drinking all the blood of a human, thus canceling out all life in the both the human and the Moroi. Another way is the Strigoi drinks the blood of another and lets he or she drink the Strigoi blood. Ba-da-bing, you get a Strigoi.

Though the Strigoi may seem immortal, but there are actually ways to kill a Strigoi. A silver stake through the heart, setting them on fire and decapitation. They're all very difficult to master but that's what the school is for.

And that, my friends, concludes the introduction to 'Vamp 101'.

You may also be wondering who am I. Well, my name is Mikan Sakura and I'm a guardian-in-training.

* * *

Oh man, sucky ending, sorry, total mental block. Was on a roll but then i took a break. Then my lovely ideas decide to go for a vacay.  
Oh well, til hey come back then. Hah, a mix of my two absolute favorite Manga and Book. I WANT A VA MOVIE!! oh Dimka..

Review please!

-dangeralert


End file.
